Entre sangre y besos
by IntrepidPoet
Summary: ¿Que harías si un día descubres que te has enamorado de tu jefe? Pero no un jefe cualquiera, un psicópata asesino.
1. Mensajes

-No es como si él me gustara, claro que no, sería ridículo sentirme atraído por alguien así- murmuró un hombre.

Se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, semidesnudo, apenas una toalla cubría de su cintura hacia abajo. Con una mano sostenía el pequeño aparato, un móvil de esos modernos, y con la otra un cigarrillo a medio consumir.

-Simplemente es imposible- se quejó mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo y dejaba caer su brazo con pesadez a la cama -No me gusta mi jefe- bufó por ultimo al extender su brazo y mirar el móvil.

Una foto.

La foto de ese hombre.

-No es que me gusten sus ojos o su sonrisa- dijo acariciando con el pulgar los labios del hombre sobre la pantalla -no lo es-.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza y se puso de pié.

Su habitación, muy sencilla, constaba de un armario, un escritorio con una silla y sobre ella, una chaqueta de piel negra, una cama y una mesilla al lado de esta, donde había un cenicero y varias colillas. Un hombre sencillo al contrario de su jefe.

Se dirigió a su armario y se puso lo primero que encontró, unos jeans gastados y una playera blanca ya bastante vieja y se tiró en la cama de nuevo, la verdad era que no le apetecía salir, afuera el día helaba y si habitación era lo bastante cálida como para querer hacerle salir, tomó de nuevo el móvil en sus manos ¿cuanto tiempo tenía mirando esa foto? Probablemente meses, desde que su jefe le regaló el aparato.

_Toma esto tigre, no puedes andar por allí con esa basura._

Sonrió de forma inconsciente al recordarlo.

El hombre ya no solo formaba parte de su vida, en algún momento se había convertido en su vida.

"You are a dancing queen" El móvil sonó y por un segundo lo miró extrañado, expresión que no le duró mucho al leer el mensaje

Salgamos esta noche tigre, tienes trabajo- JM.

Claro, cada vez que veía a su jefe este se divertía cambiando el tono de mensajes y llamadas, el fondo de pantalla y tomando todo tipo de fotos; Sonrió en un suspiro, no tenía caso tenía cambiarlos si de cualquier forma esta noche vería a su jefe y le pondría de nuevo otro tono.

"You are a dencing queen" Sonó de nuevo.

Y no olvides usar uno de tus trajes, pasará un auto por ti a las 8- JM.

Leyó el segundo mensaje y bufó, odiaba los trajes, pero por su jefe los usaría, estiró un poco los brazos y cerró los ojos ¿que hora es? Las 5, aún faltaban unas horas para ver a su jefe por lo que decidió dormir un rato y poner una alarma media hora antes de la hora acordada, así tendría tiempo de vestirse e iría con más energía.

A las 7:30 sonó la alarma y adormilado la apagó, gruñó un poco pero terminó por levantarse.

-Un traje- se quejó mientas abría su armario y miraba los que su jefe le había dado, se quedó pensativo y tomó el traje negro junto con una camisa blanca muy elegante y una corbata igualmente negra.

_Es un Armani Seb, ya deja de quejarte, es de lo mejor._

Recordaba cuando le dio ese traje.

_Luces tan bien con ellos, tigre, deberías usarlos más seguido_.

Con pereza se vistió y estaba listo a la hora acordada. Salió de su piso, y bajó las escaleras con abrigo en mano (igualmente regalo de su jefe), abajo le esperaba el lujoso auto negro, el conductor del auto se bajó y le abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, donde ya le esperaba otro hombre.

-Deberías vestir así siempre, Seb- dijo aquel hombre -luces mucho mejor que con esa ropa gastada y esa chaqueta vulgar- sonrió intentando picarle.

-Lo lamento Jefe, sabe que lo mío no son los trajes, que prefiero esa ropa "vulgar"- dijo imitando el tono de voz del otro, el cual sonrió al escucharle.

-Préstame tu móvil-

-¿Y el suyo?-

-No hagas preguntas idiotas Bastian- respondió de mala gana, a lo que solo pudo sacar su móvil, metiendo la mano dentro de su saco, por su pecho, para dárselo -Aquí tiene-

El hombre sonrió cual niño pequeño al tenerlo entre sus manos -no me has preguntado a donde vamos-

-No necesito saberlo-

-Claro que si, no es una noche de farra, es trabajo-

-Vale ¿Y a donde vamos?-

-¿Recuerdas aquel ruso que quería poner un club chulo?

-Lo recuerdo-

-Pues lo ha puesto y aún me debe el dinero-

Sonrió -¿Y quiere que le cobre, le amenace o acabe con él?-

-Todas- Respondió mientras tomaba fotos a la calle con el móvil ajeno

-¿Todas?-

-Eres sordo o que, he dicho todas-

-Perdone jefe-

-Ha si, deja de llamarme jefe, puede que sea trabajo, pero, podemos divertirnos un rato- sonrió sin dejar de jugar con el aparato.

-Muy bien, Jim-

Minutos después ya habían llegado.

El primero en bajarse fue Sebastian, que rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta a su jefe, el cual bajó y se aferró a él del brazo.

-Ahora, tu irás tras ese idiota y yo me quedaré abajo disimulando y evitando sospechas ¿te parece, Sebby?- dijo riendo mientras caminaban hasta la entrada, no les fu difícil pasar, ambos lucían bastante bien, un westwood gris y un armani negro, definitivamente podían pasar.


	2. Rusos y tiros

En la entrada del lugar estaba un hombre alto y musculoso, un poco más alto que Sebastian, vestía de forma elegante y cuidaba quien entraba y quien no a ese club, al verlos a ambos les hizo una seña de que podían pasar y retiró la cadena dorada que impedía la entrada.

Antes de entrar al lugar Jim se detuvo y se giró a su acompañante.

-Observa bien Seb y no ensucies mucho tu ropa- dijo tomándolo de las solapas del abrigo y acomodándoselo.

El lugar era oscuro y lleno de humo de cigarrillos, lo que dificultaba un poco la vista; Pegadas a la pared había varias mesas grandes y redondas, cubiertas por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo púrpura, más alejadas había mesas de metal llenas de hombres y mujeres que bebían y fumaban y en el centro una pista de baile, donde hombres atractivos y mujeres de envidiables cuerpos y vestidos cortos bailaban pegando sus cuerpos, en el techo, por decoración habían jaulas gigantes colgando y dentro había bellas mujeres y hombres bailando y esperando ser solicitados para saciar cualquier deseo y al fondo de todo, una barra solitaria.

Una vez dentro ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo, Sebastian se dirigió a la barra del bar y pidió un par de shots, por su parte Jim, se sentó en una mesa, esperando disfrutar del espectáculo que era ese lugar.

Un par de tragos después, Sebastian se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras al lado de la barra, las cuales parecían llevar a las oficinas del lugar y sigiloso se infiltró en ellas.

Había un par de hombres, hablando en un idioma que apenas podía entender, probablemente hablaran de negocios dado al tono de voz que usaban.

Esperó a que uno de ellos saliera, dejando a su hombre solo al fin.

-Korsakov ¿Como van los negocios?- Dijo saliendo de su escondite, a lo que el aludido se giró hacia él.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Como entraste?- preguntó nervioso el hombre remarcando varias letras al hablar, dejando ver su acento.

-Uh- Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante las preguntas -no me digas que ya has olvidado a quien

le debes este lugar- se sonrió socarrón mientras caminaba por la habitación.

El hombre se miraba asustado, y como no estarlo, si un asesino profesional de casi dos metros de alto se encontraba amenazándole.

-Les he dicho que les pagaré- chilló el hombre asustado

-Lo has dicho demasiado tiempo, así que saca el dinero de donde lo tengas o tendré que matarte aquí y ahora- Respondió con voz ronca, mientras sacaba un arma de su abrigo y apuntaba a aquel hombre.

-El dinero, ¡YA!- el hombre estaba inmóvil y gotas de sudor surcaban su frente.

"You let me violate you, you let me penetrate you" Jim había cambiado el tono de llamada de nuevo.

Sebastian rodó los ojos -¿Te importa si respondo?

-no no, adelante- exclamó nervioso el hombre

Sacó su móvil, una llamada de Jim.

-¿Sebby, te has encargado ya de eso?-

-¡Dios, Jim! estoy a mitad, ¿Que coño quieres?-

-¡REPITELO!- su tono de voz era de molestia -repítelo de nuevo, Bastian y te juro que te arranco la lengua, tu no puedes hablarme así-

-Disculpe jefe, Le llamo en cuanto termine-

-Mucho mejor- colgó la llamada y el hombre lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Sebastian con brusquedad, -Dame el puto dinero y acabemos con esto- seguía apuntándole con el arma.

El hombre sin saber que más hacer, se giró y saco de una caja fuerte el dinero que debía -Allí tienes, ahora déjenme, ya les he pagado- Dijo dejando el manojo de billetes sobre el escritorio a lo que Sebastian intercalaba las miradas entre el hombre y el dinero.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bang.

Tiró del gatillo. Se acercó al escritorio, pasando a un lado del cadáver para tomar el dinero y guardarlo entre su ropa.

Sacó el móvil, ¿debería llamar a Jim? No, prefería pillarle sin advertencia.

Salió de allí y se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras para regresar al club.


	3. Contra uno

Decir que se lanzaría a matar a Jim y al hombre que estaba con él era poco, al bajar las escaleras encontró al maestro criminal en las mesas contra la pared, sentado sobre las piernas de un hombre fornido que lo tenía por la cintura y jalaba de su corbata para besarlo, ambos reían dentro del beso mientas aquel hombre bajaba sus manos a la entrepierna de Jim, el cual soltó un jadeo mientras le mordía los labios.

A grandes zancadas Sebastian se acercó a ellos, tomó a Jim del brazo y lo quitó de encima.

-¿Y tu quien te crees hijo de puta?- gruñó el hombre que besaba a Jim a lo que Seb no se molestó en responder, simplemente le tomó del cuello de la ropa haciéndole levantarse y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

Jim por su parte miraba divertido como Sebastian golpeaba repetidas veces al hombre, miraba como los moretones comenzaban a aparecer y la forma en que la sangre resbalaba de su nariz y sus cejas.

No tienes remedio, tigre

Después de varios golpes entre ambos, la multitud comenzó a notarlos.

Sepárenlos. Se van a matar. Que peleen afuera.

Y entre gritos y miradas curiosas varios hombres les separaron.

-¡Idiota!- gritó el hombre -Que iba a saber yo si este es tu novio- varias personas en el bar le sostenían para que no se lanzara sobre Sebastian de nuevo.

-Él no es mi novio- dijo Jim, estaba sentado en una mesa cercana y nadie se había percatado de él.

-¡Sueltenme!- gritó Sebastian, mientras se retorcía ante los agarres.

-Sueltenlo- dijo Jim poniéndose de pie -Ya tenemos que irnos- Sebastian lo miró y sintió como las manos que los sostenían le dejaban libre, una vez que sus agarres desaparecieron se arregló la ropa y fue tras de Jim .

Ambos subieron al auto y Sebastian se contenía las ganas de golpear a Jim, aunque sabía que si lo hacía a él le iría peor.

-Idiota- dijo Jim molesto dando una cachetada a Seb, -Te dije que no llamaras la atención y te montaste un espectáculo- La ira se veía en sus ojos -Tienes suerte de ser tú, tigre, o te habría matado al subir al auto.

Sebastian no habló, sabía que Jim hablaba enserio.

El auto encendió

-Préstame tu móvil- dijo Jim extendiendo la mano y sin ver a Sebastian, el cual, solo atinó a sacar el aparato del bolsillo y dejarlo sobre la mano ajena.

Jim se giró a Sebastian y lo miró

-Acércate tigre- sonrió, a lo que el aludido solo pudo arrastrar su cuerpo por el asiento hasta quedar al lado del consultor criminal.

-Sonríe Sebby- dijo tomando él móvil entre sus manos y tomando una foto de ambos.

Jim miró la foto

-Otro ángulo y hubieses salido mejor- dijo jugueteando con el aparato, mientras ponía esa foto como fondo de pantalla.

Sebastian no tenía ganas de hablar y Jim parecía muy entretenido en sus asuntos, el tiempo pasó, el auto iba despacio y a veces un poco más rápido, Seb miraba por la ventanilla, las luces de la ciudad, las personas que pasaban por las solitarias calles Londinenses, mujeres bellas de vestidos cortos, haciendo negocios contra la pared con toda clase de hombres, el frío de la noche se apreciaba en el suelo congelado y como el cristal se empañaba con su aliento.

El auto paró.

-Este no parece mi piso- dijo Sebastian de mala gana

-Claro que no, idiota, lo arruinaste, no pudiste ni hacer bien tu trabajo, así que bájate del auto antes que te arranque las piernas- los ojos de Jim estaban encendidos y lo miraban con rabia, solo le quedó asentir y bajarse en silencio.

El auto arrancó una vez que Sebastian se bajó, dejándolo en uno de los peores barrios de Londres, bufó, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y echó a andar a la avenida más cercana para llamar a un taxi, su piso estaba lejos.

Caminó bastante o al menos eso le pareció.

Pasos.

No alcanzó a girarse antes de que un golpe en la nuca le dejara aturdido, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando enfocar a su atacante, o mejor dicho a sus atacantes, era un grupo de no más de cuatro personas.

-¿Es él?- preguntó uno de ellos

-Debe ser él- respondió otro más mientras Sebastian intentaba incorporarse

-¡No lo dejen ir!- gimió otro más al verlo.

Y mientras un par se lanzaron contra él, sujetándolo por los brazos y la cabeza otros dos comenzaron a darle varios golpes en el estomago y el pecho, pero no se limitaron a esa parte del cuerpo.  
Cuando logró ver su oportunidad, Sebastian se soltó, dando un fuerte golpe a uno de sus atacantes.  
La pelea duró más de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado, el francotirador acabó molido y aún tenía que llegar a casa, tendría una o dos costillas rotas, el labio reventado, el ojo y uno de sus pómulos amoratados y no deseaba saber como había quedado el resto de su cuerpo.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que consiguió llegar a su piso.

Entró maldiciendo a lo bajo y quejándose, pero ¿Por qué le había ido tan mal en esa pelea? Si, eran cuatro contra uno pero él había estado en la guerra ¡La guerra¡ No había punto de comparación, o eso pensaba, ahora tenía algo que en la guerra no tenía, a un idiota promiscuo que jamás le iba a corresponder y aún así seguía pensando en él.

Se sacó su elegante traje, que ahora parecía de vagabundo, sucio y rasgado a causa de la pelea, lo dejó todo en el suelo.  
Mañana curaría sus heridas, tal vez para sus costillas considere ir a ver a un médico, la verdad era que nunca le habían gustado.  
Suspiró.  
Le dolía, cerró los ojos y deseó poder quedarse dormido.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de hacerlo, pero le pareció una eternidad, un tormento en el que veía a su jefe sobre las piernas de otro hombre.


	4. Mi casa

Un pitido.  
Dos pitidos.  
Una alarma.

Con pesadez una mano con los nudillos amoratados se estiró sobré el aparato para apagarlo.  
Las 8 de la mañana, la hora en que Sebastian solía despertar.  
El cuerpo le dolía, la luz aún no penetraba por su ventana para lastimar sus ojos, cosa que agradeció; Con la misma pesadez se levantó de su cama y se frotó la cara.

-Mierda- bufó, le dolía a causa de los golpes la noche anterior.  
Caminó hasta el baño de su piso y se apoyó en el lavamanos con la mirada baja, la cual subió lentamente para encontrarse con sus propios ojos en el espejo.  
La noche anterior.  
Si pudiera evitar ese error, si solo hubiera mandado un mensaje a Jim antes de aparecer de improviso, tal vez, solo tal vez no habría visto esa molesta escena de su jefe sobre las piernas de alguien más, pero ya no tenía caso pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Con pereza abrió el grifo del agua y se quedó mirando como corría unos minutos, suspiró y tomó agua entre sus manos, echándosela a la cara.  
Tal vez el agua le limpiaría y con ese pensamiento se desprendió de sus interiores y entró a la ducha, el agua, al principio fría le causo un par de espasmos que conforme se calentaba desaparecieron.  
Tomó algo de shampu en sus manos y lavó su cabello, para después seguir con el resto de su cuerpo hasta que terminó.  
Pasó tiempo pasó bajo el chorro del agua, tal vez unos quince minutos.  
Cerró la llave y salió de la ducha para secarse.

Sus moretones le dolían pero era un dolor soportable, y parecía que sus costillas no tenían mayor problema, eso le tranquilizó, pero sus nudillos sus brazos y su rostro estaban amoratados y a diferencia del resto del cuerpo, esas zonas no las podía cubrir.  
Secó su cuerpo y se vistió, unos jeans gastados, sus botines y una camisa a cuadros de tonos azules, muy sencillo.

-Jim- susurró, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ni en sus sueños, ni en la ducha, ni secándose o vistiéndose -No puedo sentir nada por ti- se hablaba a si mismo –No puedo sentirme atraído hacia ti- Y aún así sabía que se mentía.  
Tomó el móvil entre sus manos para ver la hora.  
Las 10am y eso no era todo, un mensaje.

'A mi casa, ahora. – JM'

Lo que necesitaba, que su bendito jefe le citara la mañana siguiente a la paliza que le habían metido, bufó y respondió.

´En menos de una hora estoy allí.'

La verdad era que no deseaba ver a Jim, estaba cansado.

-Trabajo es trabajo- dijo haciendo una mueca mientras tomaba su chaqueta de piel y las llaves de su motocicleta. Salió del lugar y se montó en ella, poniéndose en marcha a casa del consultor criminal.

-

La mañana había llegado en estudio del criminal asesor, sus ojos estaban irritados por no haber dormido y pasado toda la noche frente al computador.

Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo.  
Tanta gente que atender, tantos que pagarían por la ayuda del hombre más peligroso de Inglaterra, dormir es secundario.

Suspiró al mirar la hora, eran las 6am y a esa hora ni su mejor hombre estaba despierto.  
Debería mandarle un mensaje, sí, eso era, todo estaba demasiado aburrido.  
Enviado.

¿Qué no había nada que hacer? Todo era tan aburrido.

Una ducha en lo que llegaba Seb, sonaba bien.

Con pereza se levantó de la silla del estudio y cerró la laptop; caminó por los pasillos de su deshabitada casa hasta entrar a su habitación, la habitación principal, amplia y llena de sus extravagancias.  
Entró a su baño, igualmente amplio y con una bañera, la llenó de agua y esencias antes de entrar en ella.

-Es un idiota- murmuró refiriéndose al ex coronel, cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar?

Cerró los ojos y se quedó así un largo tiempo, tal vez se quedó dormido por unos minutos pero ni él lo sabía, cuando a lo lejos escuchó su inconfundible tono, un mensaje.

-Eres un idiota Seb, no puedo creer que apenas lo vieras- dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa seguido de un suspiro.  
Unos minutos después salió de la bañera, secó su cuerpo y se dirigió a su armario.  
Armani  
Westwood  
Gucci  
Dior  
Nada.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil elegir un traje? Es decir, el se veía bien con cualquiera que decidiera usar.  
Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y se vistió.

Tomó el móvil para leer el mensaje de Seb y bufó, aún faltaba tiempo para su llegada, solo quedaba esperar.

Pasó el tiempo y el sonido de la moto le avisó su llegada, Seb bajó de ella y se acercó a la puerta a tocar el timbre.  
Jim abrió.

-¿Qué necesita jefe?- Dijo el ex militar bastante serio.  
-Nada en realidad, pasa- le invitó sonriente el consultor criminal, mientras abría más la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.  
Sebastian miraba cada rincón de la casa.  
-¿Qué pasa, Sebby?- preguntó divertido Jim mientras le hacía una mueca para que le siguiera.  
-¿Qué pasa de qué?-  
-Estas molido, cariño-  
Sebastian no respondió.

Ambos entraron al estudio de Jim, el cual se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio, haciendo un ademan para que su hombre se sentara frente a él.  
Ambos estaban frente a frente.

-Anoche me decepcionante Seb-  
El aludido solo apretó los labios.  
-Espero que mi castigo te sirviera, ahora espero que no me falles de nuevo- sonrió esperando ver la reacción del ex militar.  
Sebastian frunció el ceño -¿Castigo?-  
Jim solo soltó una risa.  
-Esos hombres- la mirada de Sebastian estaba perdida en algún punto en la pared.  
-Los mismos-  
Con un suspiro Sebastian se puso de pie, cerró los ojos por un momento y sin poder controlarse más pasó su brazo con violencia sobre el escritorio de Jim, tirando al suelo varios papeles, adornos, bolígrafos, etc.  
-Esa no es la forma correcta de reaccionar, Moran- La voz de Jim había cambiado.  
-Espera a que me importe- le espetó con violencia, se puso de pié y salió de la habitación –Hasta luego jefe, llame si necesita algo- Gritó mientras abandonaba la casa de Jim.

Se montó en su motocicleta y se puso en marcha a cualquier lugar, no importaba cual, estaba cansado de su jefe y cualquier lugar sería mejor que esa casa, tal vez un bar, pero era temprano para eso, sea lo que sea ya anochecería y podría ir a algún bar a perder la conciencia.


End file.
